


Another Date Night

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Dates, Dinner, F/M, Kissing in the Rain, Rain, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Its been a few months and Mark and Amy have been going on a lot of dates here is another one :)Sorry my Summaries Suck :(





	Another Date Night

Amy was getting ready to meet up with Mark for a night on the town and out to dinner she looked outside and saw the sky was starting to get dark she prayed the rain would stay away but she didn’t mind it she liked the rain. Always when she was little she would play in it. 

Amy took her shower and picked out a nice dress to wear to meet up with Mark. It was already eight-thirty and Mark was picking her up at nine so she fed Marzipan and she lounged on the couch for the rest of the time, waiting for Mark to come pick her up. Nine p.m. sharp and she heard the doorbell ring. 

Amy went up to the door and there was Mark in all his glory wearing his white shirt with the tye-dye flowers on it and nice black pants and a necklace that Amy gave him a few months back when they first met. 

“Hi” Mark said and Amy kisses him deeply. “Hi hon, you ready to go we better head out soon it looks like it was going to rain. I don’t want to get stuck driving in that. “Okay” Mark said and Mark took her hand and they walked to his car, Mark opened the door for her and let her get in and he got in the driver side and Mark started the car and We Built This City by Starship was playing on the radio. Amy smiled at the song and they both sang along to it. 

They were heading out to the restaurant when the sky started to get dark and they heard thunder out in the distance they were hoping it would stay away. Amy thought in her head of kissing Mark in the rain it has been her dream to do that to a guy for a while. Amy never got the chance, maybe tonight will be her chance she thought in her mind with a silent laugh. 

They got to the restaurant and parked it started to drizzle but not to hard so an hour later the rain decided to stop for now but it looked like round two was coming soon. After dinner Amy asked Mark if he would like to go for a walk to the park down the road from the restaurant. Mark said sure and they paid and started to walk to the park. 

Amy I’ve been thinking we have been together for what a few months now, I know its only a few months but I hope someday to make you Ms. Fischbach.” “Oh Mark you know I would love that but I still want to wait a little bit. “I understand” said Mark. 

They made it to the park and the swings were not wet so they sat on the swings and swinged for a bit. They off in the distance Mark heard a slight rumble of thunder. “Uh oh, sounds like round two of the storm is coming do you want to head back to the car?” “No, not yet I want to swing some more.” Amy started to swing. Mark came up behind her and pushed for her. 

Then it started to drizzle and Amy was like I’m waiting for it to poor this would be my chance. Not seconds of thinking that whoosh it started to poor cats and dogs. “Oh” I’m getting soaked!” 

Amy laughed and said “me to but I don’t care” as she spins around and dances in the rain. Mark cant help but laugh as she takes his arms and makes him dance with her. They stop dancing and catch their breaths as they stare into each other’s eyes. Amy pushes a strand of hair away from Mark’s eyes “would you do me a huge favor and make me very happy and kiss me in the rain?” 

Mark laughs “just like the movies eh?” “Yes” Amy, says “Okay” he takes her in his arms and they deeply kiss with a little bit of tongue. Amy can taste the rain on his lips and tongue. “Thank you, you have me one happy girl, let’s get back home though I’m soaked.” So they ran back to Mark’s car and the storm was getting worse so Amy told Mark to stay over the night. She didn’t want him driving back home in this weather. 

So after take a shower together and warming up from the cold rain they deiced to cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie. Amy was so relaxed from the soft sounds of Mark’s heartbeat when she lay on his chest she fell asleep in his arms. Mark saw this and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and got her and him into a more comfy state and they fell asleep both cuddled up in each other’s arms. 

The end.


End file.
